A War God's Comfort
by XXEmoKitXx
Summary: Annabeth chose Luke over Percy when the traitor somehow survives. Luke cheats on her and for some reason Ares comes to the Wise Girl's rescue. AresxAnnabeth, little bit PercyxAthena. Rated M for language. Disclaimer inside. First to do a Arebeth story WOOT WOOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Ares and Annabeth**

**Side Pairings: Luke and Drew, Percy and Athena**

**Summary: After the battle with Kronos, Luke somehow survives and Annabeth goes with him instead of Percy. Because of this Percy accepts becoming a God. Luke cheats and a certain War God is surprisingly there to comfort and protect the Wise Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the characters/Greek Gods.**

* * *

His hands though not much bigger than mine at the moment encircled my waist and pulled me back against his chest. His arms were next to warp my body in a somewhat too warm embrace. The Greek God of War was not supposed to be in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

Ares was currently hiding as a seventeen year old version of himself. He was not supposed to be here, nor was he supposed to be lowering his thin, pink lips towards my neck; kissing the sensitive skin tenderly. The exact opposite of how he acted towards Luke when he walked in on my ex-boyfriend and I in the middle of a painful break up not two hours prior.

Luke had somehow managed to survive after the war with the Titan king. He'd said that his love for me was what allowed him to live but now catching him cheating on me blew that lie out of the water. Speaking of water, I'd not given Percy a second thought after hearing Luke say that load of bullshit. And because of that Percy accepted God-hood. He is now the head of Camp HB and shagging my mom, Athena Goddess of Wisdom. Both Gods were probably up at the Big House laughing at my expense. It's not like the entire camp didn't already know what happened with Luke and me.

"Annabeth?" The sound of Ares' voice brought me out of my depressing thought bubble and back to the reality at hand.

"Yes, Lord Ares?"

"One, drop the 'Lord' shit. Two, come up to Olympus with me. You can finish your designs up there and get away from that bastard Luke. Oh, and you'd get a break from boring camp life for a vacation with me." He'd turned me around in the middle of his request. The usual dark sunglasses were not in use, hanging from his jacket pocket to show deep blood red eyes burning with barely suppressed violence. No, it was not directed towards me. I got the feeling that it was meant for the male he'd mentioned directly. His grip on me tightened as my silence grew further, deep in thought once more.

"C'mon, I know you're a daughter of Athena but I swear you think more than your mother," Ares said in annoyance.

"Okay," I said softly.

"What?"

"Okay, I'll go; on one condition." I held up my right index finger for emphasis.

"What is this 'one condition'?" Ares said eagerly while tightening his grip nearly to the point of pain.

"Well, two not that I think about it."

"Fine, fine; what are they?" I couldn't help but try to hide the grin brought on the War God's eagerness to spend time with me. It was beginning to make him anxious.

"One, don't be any form except your own. Two, tell my why you tried to kill Luke." Saying his name was a mistake. It hurt like hell and I had a hard time trying to keep the pained expression from my face.

The image of a seventeen year old boy faded away to reveal a man about twenty-five at least a head taller than me with broad shoulders and huge arms. His skin was well tanned and littered with scars from past wars. Ares truly was a breathtaking example of masculinity in his own right.

"Well, I tried to kill that ass-hat because he hurt you," he said matter-of-factly with a nod of his head.

"But, why me though? He was cheating on one of your daughters too."

"That's their fault. Everyone knew about you and him. Whoever willingly did anything with him deserves it, _including_ my children." He looked at the floor, thoughtful for a moment. "Look, if your mom knew what I'm about to tell you, she'd have my head on a golden platter. But I don't give a shit anymore."

"So what do you not care about anymore, besides the fact that you're on the verge of breaking my ribs?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ares let go of me completely and turned around to face Deadalus' laptop on my bed. "And I don't care that just saying this will probably earn me a curse or two. While the other Olympians were watching Perseus' progression, I was a little more preoccupied with a certain blonde girl who was unconsciously making me fall for her because of her strength. The first person to notice was Aphrodite. She took heed of it before even I did. We broke up and she gave me some friendly post-break-up advice to go tell this girl of my feelings, which I'm not good at being the God of War and all. So that's what I'm doing; telling this girl how I feel about her. Athena would kill me if she knew I fell for one of her daughters, her favorite one at that." The ever sure of himself God was now facing me with barely concealed hope in his eyes.

"So, this blonde, does she have a name?" I knew he was talking about me but I suddenly got this cheeky urge to hear him say that he'd fallen or me. I had realized my feelings for Ares while watching him protect me when Luke raised his fist like he was going to hit me.

"Mhmm, Annabeth Chase. I'd say her middle name but I don't think she'd want me to." _He is such a cocky bastard._

"Yeah, please don't. So, when are we leaving for Olympus?"

"We can leave as soon as you are ready. Though, I do now have to go up to the Big House to discuss this new development with your mother and the new camp director." He turned to walk past me right when I nearly panicked. _I don't want him to leave!_

"Ares, wait. Stay while I pack? Please? I'll go up to the Big House with you when I'm done. I have a few things to tell my mother and Perseus anyways." I looked up at this God with lovingly pleading eyes, practically begging him not to leave me alone. After what happened with Luke Ares hadn't left my side. I didn't want him going anywhere now. Not after what he just told me he'd fallen for me.

"Fine, but hurry up, okay?" He plooped down on my bed and looked down at the laptop quizzically. "Why do you use this thing? Can't your mom just poof you up a new, better one?"

I had my back to him while he was asking, trying to hide the clothes that I was stuffing into my bag. When I was done I sat next to him and took the laptop off of his lap, showing him all the layouts from different buildings designed by Deadalus. "Yeah, I guess she could but what would be the good in getting a new one when I already hve this one with all the necessary programs and software?"

"Okay, so I guess you have a point there. C'mon, let's go face the music and your mom." He took my hand in his and pulled me to my feet. "I'll walk like a mortal just because I want some time before we get there but when this discussion is done we're not gonna travel by mortal means to Olympus, got it?" There's that jackass act. He's back and ready for a fight I know my mother and possibly Percy is going to put up.

So we made our way to the Big House hand in hand. All the campers that saw us stopped and stared. A couple of their jaws dropped and Clairesse nearly had a heart attack by the looks of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arebeth Chapter 2**

** ~Sorry it took so long to update! -_-' I got busy with babysitting for my aunt and anniversary preparations that I didn't even realize a month had gone by without updating this. So read and review. There's a tad bit of violence and Luke hating, mention of bondage and parental discipline ensued. Hope y'all like it. I'll try to be quicker on updating in the future~**

_*Outside the Big House*_

Ares looked down at me with hopeful determination. He squeezed our interlocked fingers and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you ready to face this shit hole we're getting into, babe?" he whispered.

"As ready as I'm gonna be. Are you, Ares?"

"I'm always ready to piss off Perseus and your mother; well, anyone actually, but especially those two."

"I smiled and stood on my toes to twine my fingers in his hair and pull his lips towards mine in a loving kiss that lasted a little longer than expected. But, hey, I'm not gonna complain.

"Now now, Annabeth, we can't do that here. No one knows of my split with Aphrodite yet. Nor do they know of us being together yet either."

"The hell they don't know about us. At least half the camp that is behind us knows about us considering we just walked out of the Athena cabin hand-in-hand."

"Okay, smart one. C'mon," Ares pulled me up the porch steps to the front door. It swung open to show a beaming Rachel and fuming Percy.

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth! I'm so sorry about what happened with Luke and so glad about you and Lord Ares! Percy here would be too if he wasn't so pissed off at Luke and Ares." Rachel tackled me into a hug and squeezed the living day lights out of me. A hug that would easily rival that of Tyson's if it; were humanly possible.

"T-Thanks, Rachel. And before you guys ask, I'm fine. I just need to get away for a little while. Not forever, I'll be back soon. But hopefully not too soon.

"We know that already," said a strong feminine voice. There was a high pitched, girly giggle to follow and two Goddesses Ares and I knew well stepped onto the porch behind the newly made God and also new, Oracle.

"Hey!" Aphrodite looked surprisingly happy for just losing the boyfriend she's had for over a millennia for a measly little demigod.

"Mother, Lady Aphrodite, hello. Mom, I know you may not be happy with this but Aphrodite can tell you as well as I can; because I never thought I'd be in love with Ares; that love is a very complex and confusing thing, but I do know one thing: I love Ares, as much, if not more than he loves me." There was a "Hump!" sound that I knew came from the War God that brought a smile to my lips, knowing that he was going to argue the statement of me loving him more at some later date.

"Annabeth, I wish for you and all the rest of my children to be happy; as I am happy with Percy. If my brother is who makes you happy then so be it. You are as stubborn as you are smart so I know there is no arguing with you on this issue." Athena looked at Percy to prompt him to speak as well but he was looking over my shoulder pointedly.

"So, you replace me with _him, _Anna-slut?" _That _voice I knew all too well. _Luke is behind us! Pull it together! You can take him… Yeah, I can take him, I hope…_ I couldn't help the pale, extremely pained look that crossed my face for a moment before I was pushed further into Rachel and Ares' warm hand left mine in the now cold air.

In the second it took me to turn around Ares, Percy, and a lovable hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary had advanced on Luke. The hound pinned him to the ground and was snarling viciously at him. Percy pulled the hell dog off of him to allow Ares to pick the now shaking mess of Luke up by the front of his sleeveless shirt. Right before he was thrown back to the ground, Luke looked up at me and winked.

Ares noticed that and threw him to the ground with a sickening loud crack of a broken bone once more. Mrs. O'Leary held him in place with a massive paw on his chest while Ares walked towards me with a dangerous glint in his red eyes.

"Mine," he said passively before crushing his lips to mine in a searing, bruising kiss that had me melting in his arms. The savagery of it left me in a blushing, gasping mess. When he pulled back I couldn't help the sad moan that escaped my parted lips and lean into his chest for support.

"Yours," I mumbled weakly in agree. The whisper was so soft of a sound that had Ares not leaned his forehead on top of my head he might not have heard it.

"Luke, you are to leave my daughter alone. She no longer desires a traitorous cheater in her life and I agree with her. And the _'him'_ in question is your uncle and the God of War, so learn from your father and stick to the men not strong enough for battle." My mother drew my attention from Ares and back to the now tied up Luke.

"Uh oh… Be careful now. Lukey here likes being tied up. Especially by me," some nameless daughter of Ares said as she kneeled next to the ass in question and pulled his blonde hair gently.

"Monica! You were one of the sluts he cheated with?"

"F-Father, I d-didn't see you there… No, I had no relations with Luke. Never." She quickly rectified her stance and looked up at her father with pleading eyes, begging that he believe her blatant lie.

"Bullshit! You wouldn't have known that _scum _likes bondage otherwise. Do **NOT **lie to me!" Ares bellowed while tucking me under his arm and drew a sword from his jacket, pointing it at Luke's forehead. "Why would you fuck someone if you know they're with someone else? Everyone at this apparent whore house of a camp knew they were together!"

"B-But she's a daughter of Athena! I hate them. They think they're better than everyone because they're so damn smart! It's _so_ frustrating!"

"So you thought sleeping with _that _would make you feel better? All it did was make me and your mother look bad because you're acting like and ungrateful tramp! You humiliated yourself and hurt someone in the process of this STUPID plan! You can take one weapon and the tools needed to care for that weapon; you are NOT coming to camp next summer. Maybe then you can be a whore with someone that doesn't matter or learn how to keep your fucking pants on. Don't try to convince your mother you can come back. She will do you NO good and just get you in even more trouble." Ares turned his attention away from his daughter to look up at his ex-girlfriend. "What's so damn funny, Aphrodite?"

"Oh, nothing Ares." Aphrodite gave him an award winning smile that nearly had me glaring at her.

"Ares, can we just go already? Please, I don't want to be here. Not with _him_ here."

"Sure, love. Just go get your stuff and meet me back here, okay?" Ares looked thoughtful for a moment and rethought his statement. "Never mind going alone. I don't trust that bastard enough to let you or him out of my sight when he's in our vicinity." He snapped his fingers and my duffle bag popped onto my shoulder. With that he grabbed my waist and snapped his fingers again. I opened my eyes to a huge bay window with a large sitting space perfect for reading or working on my designs. The view out of the window showed a picture of Olympia much like the one from any given window in my mother's vista like living space up here in the clouds of Manhattan.

"It's so beautiful!" The construction of the building designs I'd already completed was being done in the distance. I could vaguely see the throne room atop the mountain and noticed how far away from everything we truly are. I turned to see Ares lounging on an expansive stretch of a futon looking at me with a smile. However rare it is that this God smiled, I'm glad I'm the one he's smiling at. He has a breathtaking smile. Perfect white teeth, though his canines extended a bit menacingly but that just added to his appeal.

"Come here," said the smiling God. As I walked over to him he sat up and pulled me onto his lap once I was in arm length. "This is your new home for a while. A little later we'll explore so you can get to know the place but for now you're not going anywhere." He gave me a sultry smile and attacked my neck in warm open-mouthed kisses that sent shivers down my spine. I gave a throaty moan and he stopped.

I looked up at him with a slight blush and a question in my eyes.

"We'll get to _that_ later as well. Now you should get some rest. It's been a hard day for you, my love." With that he kissed the top of my head and an exhaustion I didn't know I had pulled my eyelids shut and I fell into a peaceful sleep, snuggling farther into his arms. "Sweet dreams, Annabeth. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Tabby: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update any of this. With school and everything else I lost track of time and completely forgot about my stories. _

_Ares: Mhmm… And how in the hell could anyone forget about ME?!_

_Tabby: Well, obviously I could, which I am sorry for. Annabeth, do you mind doing the honors for me?_

_Annabeth: Tabby does not own the characters of PJ&TO, just the plot and extras of this story. Read and Review as always. Maybe if you flood her email with Review messages she won't forget about us again. _

∞§§§§∞

_*In Ares' Vista on Mt. Olympus*_

I slowly stretched, finding the futon empty next to me. I blinked a couple of times before sitting up with a sigh, stretching again. "A-Ares..?" The God was nowhere to be seen. I began to panic when ten minutes went by and he still didn't answer me; on the inside though, a child of Athena is too dignified to panic.

Arms scooped me up and carried me to a bathroom. As I was put down in a sitting position on the edge of a HUGE tub I looked up to find a half naked Ares. From the waist down he was clad in a TINY white towel that barely left anything to the imagination.

"Good morning, Annabeth. I trust you slept well?"

"Y-Yes, I did, thank you." I blushed profusely and looked down at our feet. His legs were surprisingly bare of any hair for such a masculine man.

He lifted my chin up with his index finger and leaned down to kiss my forehead, dropping the towel in the process. My eyes widened to the size of plates and a crimson blush covered my face. To say Ares was well-endowed was a MAJOR understatement. Even at only half mast it was FAR larger than what any of the daughters of Aphrodite had told me of the "average" size for the men of the world. Though, it shouldn't surprise me that he's so damned big. He's a _God _for Gods' sake! But even with his Godliness he still had to be at least eleven inches long and three winches wide when fully erect. Which as I kept staring; wondering how in holy hell THAT would fit in my virgin cunt; it seemed to grow, quickly reaching its full potential. _How in the hell does he _walk_ with that thing between his legs?!_

"Like what you see, Little Annabeth? It's all yours if you want it," Ares said with a suggestive grin. _He's so sure of himself._

"Of course I like that. If I didn't, I'd be either insane or completely retarded. I am neither of those things. I am wondering how in the hell is that going to fit IN me any time soon, or at all for that matter, though."

"What is 'that'?" Ares had a strange glint in his eyes that sent a shudder down my spine that stopped at the juncture of my thighs where a warm, tingling sensation was left in its wake. I couldn't help the involuntary licking of my bottom lip as Ares followed my gaze down to his cock and smiled crookedly.

"So, that's what you meant. Don't worry, it'll fit. It may take some prep time, but I'll get it in and you'll love it."

"I know I'll eventually love it but it will hurt like a bitch at first, right?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes; I didn't know what I was begging for, though Ares seemed to know. He leaned down to kiss me gently and held my face in his hands. The gentleness lasted for a minute or two before we both wanted more. The tip of his tongue slipped out to flick against the seam of my lips. I gasped, allowing him the entrance he requested.

I moaned into the kiss and leaned into his warm, feeling his hand go around my waist to tug on my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I pulled back to look him in his red eyes and pulled my shirt off myself, taking the sports bra off in the process and dropped them on the floor behind him.

Ares looked down at my chest and stomach, running his finger over the faint outlines for my abs. They weren't as defined as his but there was no doubt that I had them. He smiled softly and leaned in close to my ear. His tongue flicked out to run over the shell of my ear, causing shudder and added to my quickly soaking panties.

"You are so beautiful, even more so than Aphrodite EVER could be to me," Ares whispered sexily. There was a loud clap of thunder, making it obvious that the Goddess in question was in fact listening and angry.

"Maybe I am to you but not to the rest of the universe."

"Well, the rest of the universe is stupid not to see what I do in you."

"Well, you only just began to knowingly see whatever you do in me."

"Just shut up and let me kiss you." He grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against all of his bare nakedness. His erection was pushing painfully into my stomach and his fingers leaving angry red marks after his arms wrapped around my waist. The roughness caused an unexpected moan to leave my throat and Ares took that time to shove his tongue in my mouth, coaxing mine into play.

As our tongues wrestled for dominance, our hands seemed to develop minds of their own. His went down to my ass and squeezed gently, lifting me. Mine went to his chest and upper arms, running my nails lightly down the surface of his skin while my legs wrapped around his waist so I didn't fall.


End file.
